


Lost and Found

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, College Student Stiles, Dead Hales, Fluff and Angst, Hermit Derek Hale, Human Kira Yukimura, Human Lydia Martin, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining, Rating May Change, Recluse Derek Hale, Sad Derek, Sad Story Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: WARNING: I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS ANYTIME SOON (IF EVER). My apologies to anyone who started this and will not get the full story <3Derek was happy, maybe not completely happy or happy all the time, but he was content. He was living his life and nothing was bothering him. Everything was perfect, until one day, a boy got lost in the woods.Stiles was burning himself out, as Scott put it, and he needed a break - some fresh air. And that's how he found himself stumbling around in the woods, lost. Thanks a lot, Scott.





	1. I got lost but look what I found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Syd my wonderful beta for keeping up with this one, especially since it's taking so damn long.
> 
> Rating may go up in later chapters. Posting once a week on Wednesdays around 4pm (AEST)

Maybe it was a werewolf thing, living closer to woods. Being closer to nature just felt better. Derek had always lived near the woods. His family’s huge house had been right on the outskirts of one. It made it so much easier on full moons; everyone just ran out into the back yard, which stretched on for miles. They could be free, no worries about people seeing them. And if anyone heard, they’d put it down to wild wolves or coyotes. So when Derek’s family all perished in a fire and he finally moved away, he decided to stay near the trees and the greenery. Enough had changed in his life; this small constant was enough.

He moved halfway across the country, found a small, quiet town and a secluded cabin in the local woods. It wasn’t too far out that Derek was completely isolated; he wasn’t a complete animal after all. He was within walking distance of the town center and everything he needed was there. It was just him, so it really didn’t take much to keep his life running. But it was far enough away from everything (and everyone else) that it was silent. Derek could always hear running water from the nearby creek, the wind rustling through the trees and small birds fluttering around. The best thing though, was being able to shift and run around without any fear of being caught or found. Only once or twice had hikers and explorers wandered through, but mostly they didn’t pay attention to Derek and left him alone. No one came and disturbed him. Not even the people in town talked to him, knowing to just leave him be. Derek didn’t mind; he liked being alone. It’s not like he trusted many people anyway.

Sometimes Erica or Boyd would call him or skype him, just to check up and make sure he was still alive. They missed him and Derek missed them too, but he couldn’t go back to his old life and they understood that.

“We just wanna make sure you don’t get lonely and turn into a wolf and accidentally stay that way!” Erica had said to him once. “Who knows how many real wolves are out there? I’d have to check _every single_ one.”

“Derek isn’t an idiot. He won’t get stuck.”

Boyd had always been the voice of reason; Derek was glad Erica had him. 

And Derek wasn’t a terrible friend, he visited them, but he just couldn’t stay. Too many memories. Sometimes even just walking town the main street of his old town bought the acrid scent of smoke back, filling his lungs and making it hard to breath. It was hard to forget and being in that _place_ , bought it all back. That’s why most visits with his friends involved them coming to him, not the other way around.

So, Derek was happy, maybe not completely happy or happy all the time, but he was _content_. He was living and nothing was bothering him. Everything was perfect and serene until one day, a boy got lost in his woods. 

* * *

Stiles was tired. There was a lot on his plate and Stiles was, as Scott put it: ‘burnt out’. Too many cans of Redbull and no sleep for two days straight had left Stiles on the floor groaning at four in the morning and Scott standing over him telling him to get his act together. And he was going too, it was just exam week, holidays looming over all students’ heads and Stiles wanted to finish on top, even if that meant him being slightly insane by the end. 

Scott had confiscated all Stiles’ last remaining Redbull and only permitted him to drink two cups of coffee per day and he was _dying_. Literally dying. Scott would have to be arrested for doing this to him. Somehow, Scott seemed to be handling his work load fine; _god_ , he was perfect. Stiles wasn’t sure how he juggled school, work and socializing. Stiles had dropped socializing altogether, and going outside at all. Unless it was for coffee and school. Those were okay.

After exams were over Scott was totally going to crack down on Stiles. He just knew it. He’d overheard Scott on the phone to Kira the other night, and Stiles was scared for his future.

“He needs to go outside. I don’t remember the last time he breathed, like, fresh air. I’m worried!” Scott was talking in what he probably thought was a hushed whisper, but it really wasn’t.

“Scott, you _know_ Stiles. He does this every year.” The phone was on full volume for God’s sake. “He’ll be okay again once everything settles down. You know he overloads himself.”

Scott groaned. “I know! But he can’t go on like this. He was talking to his ramen yesterday, Kira, a _full conversation_.”

“Scott, if it’s really worrying you, just take him outside yourself.” Kira suggested softly, using her girlfriend powers to stop Scott from freaking out. 

Scott paused for a moment, as if considering the idea.

“That’s too easy, he won’t learn. I have a better idea…”

But then Scott had moved into another room, and Stiles knew it was creepy to follow him just to eavesdrop. Plus, they’d probably switch topics sooner or later, and Stiles really didn’t want to hear the beginning of their phone sex. Again.

Thus came the end of exams and Stiles had made it. The whole week he’d refused to look in the mirror, scared to see the huge dark circles he knew were under his eyes. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever eaten that much ramen and mac and cheese in his life. He even attempted to smuggle more Redbull into his room, but Scott has caught him. Probably because he’d been half asleep at the time and walked into Scott’s bedroom instead of his own.

And then it was time for Scott to reveal his mysterious plan to bring Stiles into the great outdoors. Admittedly, Stiles had totally forgotten about the whole thing when he was delirious and eating macaroni in the bath.

“Stiles.” Scott gently shook the lump on Stiles’ bed. It groaned. “Stiles, time to wake up.”

Another groan came from the mound of blankets. Scott shook Stiles harder.

“Whad’youwanScott.”

Scott smiled. Talking was good; it was a beginning.

“You gotta get up Stiles. You have things to do today.”

Stiles stuck his head out of his blankets, hair impossibly messy and sticking everywhere.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What.”

Scott took a deep breath. “Stiles, you’ve been living very unhealthily these past few weeks and I’ve decided to help you out.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Here’s the deal; if you don’t want me to call your Dad, and tell him how you’ve been living, you’re gonna do what I say.”

Stiles stared unblinkingly at Scott. He sat up slowly, shaking his head.

“Scott. Scotty. No. What are you doing. Are you threatening me with my Dad? Who taught you to act this way? I did not influence this behavior.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Stiles, as if you didn’t see this coming.”

“I’m a fan of ignoring problems until they go away.”

“I know, so that’s why I’m doing this.”

And that’s how Stiles ended up standing at the edge of the woods in town, with a fucking huge backpack on his back, that Stiles could feel was pulling him backwards and in no way helping his task of walking forwards.

Stiles had tried to fight Scott, he really had. But damn, Scott knew what he was doing. Stiles did _not_ need his Dad knowing about the time Stiles had cried over cartoons and had been too out of it to realize he was blowing his nose on socks. Not a great memory and not one his Dad had to hear.

Stiles took a deep breath, hands grasping the straps of his bag and began his walk. 

* * *

Derek was sitting in his lounge, curled up in a chair reading when he heard someone approaching his house. Whoever it was wasn’t being quiet. They were stomping through the woods, twigs snapping and birds fluttering away through the trees. Derek set his book aside grumpily and made his way over to the window to observe whoever was coming by.

He couldn’t see the man’s face at first because as his back was towards Derek. The guy was tall and skinny with a huge backpack on his back. From what Derek could hear, he sounded young.

“Shouldn’t’ve fucking agreed to this…fucking Scott...where am I...gonna get eaten…fuck me.”

The guy was muttering to himself, obviously angry and lost. Derek didn’t know why, but he found himself walking to the door and going over to the guy, who was continuing to mutter to himself, looking around and up at the sky as if it held all the answers. Derek walked over to him but stayed a few feet back as the guy was so wrapped up in his angry ramblings, that he didn’t notice the person sneaking up behind him.

Derek coughed once to get his attention, causing the guy to scream surprisingly high pitched and whirl around.

“Please don’t eat me!” he yelled, hands covering his face.

Derek rolled his eyes, staying silent until the guy decided to calm down. He lowered his hands, face slowly turning a deep red as he looked at Derek, breathing out a small ‘ _oh_ ’. They stared at each other for a moment, until Derek started to smell an incredibly sweet scent, almost like lemons and cinnamon. Arousal.

Derek broke eye contact then, closing his eyes and gathering himself.

“Are you lost?”

The guy gaped at him for a moment, scratching the back of his neck almost nervously, before replying.

“Uh yeah. Scott sent me out here for, like, health purposes or something. Apparently there’s like a waterfall, or a pond or something? I don’t know, but he totally overestimated my abilities.”

Derek waited for the guy’s short ramble to finish before nodding to himself.

“I’ll show you.”

The guy didn’t move and Derek raised his eyebrows at him, sticking an arm out to motion forwards. There was a moment of hesitation, but then the guy was walking beside him.

“I’m Stiles by the way.”

Derek grunted out his own name in reply.

The guy – Stiles – snorted. “A man of few words, I get it.”

And yeah, Derek doesn’t say much normally but this is a stranger, and Derek has no idea what he’s doing, or why he somehow decided walking with Stiles was a good idea, so of course he’s not going to be completely chatty. 

Stiles continued to talk and Derek only half listened. It was hard to take in everything Stiles was saying when one, Derek had no idea what he was talking about especially at the rate he was talking and two, Derek was having his own internal struggle.

He had no idea what he was doing. People got lost in the woods all the time - people walked past his house all the time. It wasn’t anything that hadn’t happened a million times before and yet for some reason Derek’s brain thought it would be a good idea to help this time - to actually talk to someone. And he was really trying not to panic or think too much about it.

Stiles was babbling something about blackmail when Derek stopped him with a hand on his arm. He quickly let go, surprised by how firm Stiles’ arm had been. Stiles stopped talking, confused for a moment, before he looked up and saw what was around him.

Derek had bought him to his favorite place. It was well hidden and most people couldn’t find it unless they’d been there before or someone, like Derek, had shown it to them. He wasn’t sure whom this Scott person was that Stiles has been talking about, but obviously he must have come into the woods often. There was a small pond, or waterhole as Derek had been calling it, which was connected to a tiny stream that ran throughout the woods. The waterhole wasn’t huge or very deep, but Derek swam in it now and then in the summer. It was surrounded by rocks and greenery. Small ferns, moss and trees were everywhere. It was a small, secluded spot and utterly peaceful. Or it was normally, but Stiles didn’t seem to have an off button and continued to talk and talk.

“Whoa, whoa, this is amazing!” He spun around a few times, trying to take it all in. “It’s like a little piece of paradise; Scott was _so_ right!”

Stiles kept exploring, touching everything, even skimming his hand through the water. He narrated everything and would not stop babbling, spouting anything that came into his mind. Obviously he didn’t have a filter. Derek stood back from Stiles, deciding to watch him. It was a completely different experience bringing someone else to this place. Usually, it was quiet and all that could be heard were sounds of nature, but this time the air was filled with chatter. He wouldn’t tell Stiles this – a complete stranger – but usually when he came here, it was on days he particularly missed his family. It was easy to imagine them here with him; they’d fit in perfectly. This probably would have been a place they’d all have visited together, had they all still been alive.

Derek could clearly imagine Cora’s delighted giggles as she swam in the water and he just knew that Laura would’ve pushed him in. His parents would’ve struggled to keep them all under control. Stiles made his way back to Derek slowly and had stopped talking, but Derek didn’t really notice. He was so immersed in his surroundings and memories; he didn’t see Stiles looking at him thoughtfully – almost with a look of understanding on this face.

They sat there for a while in silence. It was not awkward at all but instead peaceful. The water made a soothing trickling and swooshing noise and the birds chirped in the distance. It was perfect. After what felt like around an hour, Stiles thought he should probably start heading back. He didn’t want Scott to worry or think he got lost or eaten in the woods. He cleared his throat to catch Derek’s attention.

“Well, I should probably head back.” He said quietly. “I, I just want to thank you though. For showing me this; you didn’t have to.”

Derek, still looking ahead, smiled. It looked a lot better on him then the grumpy scowls.

“I’ll show you back.”

Stiles nodded, mumbling out an ‘okay’, and they both rose, taking one last look around, before turning their backs and heading out. It was like a switch had been flipped back on, and Stiles began his chatter again. Derek found that he didn’t really mind listening. His mind felt wonderfully blank after sitting in that little paradise for a while. Derek took Stiles all the way back to the edge of the woods, where a car was parked with someone sitting in the driver’s seat.

Stiles turned to Derek and hesitated like he was not ready to leave just yet.

“This is my ride.” Stiles pointed to the car like Derek hadn’t noticed it sitting there. “Again, thanks. I really enjoyed being out here today.”

Derek nodded. “Not a problem.”

Stiles just stared at him. Was this it? Why did he feel so attached to a complete stranger?

“Right. Uh, bye.” Stiles started to turn away.

“Stiles.” Stiles whipped back around, embarrassingly fast. “You can come back you know. If you wanted. I live around there, so if you got lost again…”

Derek trailed off, but Stiles got the point.

“Sure.” Stiles smiled, giving Derek a small wave, and walked back to the car, joining the passenger inside.

Derek watched him go, before turning around and heading back himself. It was almost too quiet on the walk home. 

* * *

“So, you met a mountain man?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I guess you could call him that. His name is Derek, and he showed me that spot you talked about.”

Scott perked up. “Oh? Did you like it? Pretty magical, right?”

“Mm” Stiles hummed. “It was so peaceful.”

Scott smiled. “See, going out was a good idea.”

“I guess it was.”

Stiles was quiet for the rest of the ride home, attempting to commit everything about that place and Derek to memory. He knew for sure that he’d find himself back out there, he just wasn’t sure if it’d be to see the outdoors. Or Derek.


	2. All truly great thoughts are conceived while walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, sitting on the couch on a Tuesday night at 8pm getting impatient with myself and deciding to post this chapter early...because I can't commit to anything. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my beta Syd (@sydburf.tumblr.com)

Stiles was lying on the floor of his bedroom, fanned out like a starfish and staring at the roof. There was an odd patch of green-ish looking mold growing, and he was trying to decide what to do about it. Was it from the person who lived above them or was Stiles somehow neglecting his roof-care duties?

Scott opened Stiles’ door and leaned on the frame staring at him.

“Scott, do you think we take good enough care of our apartment?” Stiles asked him, continuing to look up at the ceiling.

Stiles assumed Scott was pondering the question as he took a moment to reply.

“Uh, yes? I mean, we vacuum it now and then. And I know Kira cleaned the bathroom at least once.”

Stiles sat up then and looked at Scott. “But we could always do better.”

“Right.” Scott squinted at him. “So…is that what you’re going to do with your break? Clean our apartment?”

Stiles thought about this. “Well, no. But why haven’t we ever taken better care of this place?”

Scott was looking at him like he was insane. Stiles probably was.

“Are you having some kind of crisis?”

“No.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m just thinking about things. Life.”

Scott nodded. “Okay, well, if you’re not cleaning, you should really do something. You’re wasting your holiday!”

That was true. It’d only been a couple of days into the break between semesters and Stiles had hardly left the house. It seemed to be a reoccurring problem for him.

“I think I might go for a walk.”

“Oh, yes, okay! That’s a good idea, Stiles.” Scott smiled approvingly. “By the way, Kira’s coming over in like ten minutes.” 

Stiles pouted. “You weren’t checking up on me, you were waiting to sexile me, weren’t you?”

At least Scott looked a little guilty. “I haven’t had her over in ages, man. Plus, you came up with the idea of going out for a walk all on your own.”  
  
“That was your whole plan; you manipulated me!” Stiles stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever you say Stiles. Go for your walk.” Scott turned and walked out of the room.

“I’m not a dog!” Stiles shouted after him.

Stiles heaved up from the floor and grabbed a bag, smaller than the one Scott made him lug around the first time. He went to the kitchen to make lunch and grab a water bottle, chucking it in the bag. He shouted out a goodbye to Scott and left the apartment. Stiles got to his jeep and set off, trying to remember where Scott dropped him off last time.

In the back of his mind, Stiles wasn’t thinking about going on a nice healthy walk. No, instead he’s thinking about Derek. Which was kind of ridiculous as they’d hardly talked, and Derek could honestly be a mass murderer who lived in the woods. But there was something about him that Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about. And in a way, Stiles hoped he would bump into Derek again.

Stiles pulled up to the edge of the woods, grabbed his bag and jumped out. He had no idea how long he’d be, but wasn’t worried about leaving his jeep there for so long; who would want to steal that piece of junk?

He began walking, trying to follow his footsteps from last time, but everything looked so similar, and Stiles just ended wandering in a random direction. Stiles began to wonder if he actually got lost this time if no one would come to help him. Derek wouldn’t just magically appear to save him every time, and the cell reception was awful. He really hadn’t thought this through at all.

* * *

Once again, Derek’s afternoon reading session was interrupted. It was a little embarrassing how quickly Derek recognized the intruder’s scent and nonsense coming from his mouth. Stiles. He’d come back and was, without a doubt, lost again. Derek’s wasn’t sure why, but it bought a small smile to his face, which then in turn brought a frown. Stiles was a stranger, nothing else. Derek shook his head, put his book down and went out to greet Stiles. 

This time, Stiles didn’t jump when Derek approached him. Instead, it was almost like he was expecting him.

“I got lost again,” He said.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Stiles looked as if he was thinking about what to say, but in the end, seemed to decide on his usual babble. Derek didn’t mind too much; it wasn’t like he was going to fill the silence himself.

“So, I’m out here today because Scott sexiled me.”

Derek snorted, and he wasn’t sure if it was because everything that came out of Stiles’ mouth seemed a little absurd, or the fact that people _actually got sexiled in real life_. That was why Derek enjoyed living alone; those kinds of things just didn’t happen to him.

“Like, last time all this was okay because he was worried about my health,” Stiles continued, “But this time, he just wants to get some. How rude? I have to find myself some kind of safe house for when these things happen.”

Stiles went on about the injustices of the world (Scott) as they walked. Until once again, they finally arrived at the special spot. Derek wasn’t really sure what they were going to do, now that they were there. He hadn’t really thought about it. Maybe they’d just sit in silence like last time or maybe Stiles wanted to be alone. Derek know how to ask, or if he even should.

“You can go if you want, you don’t have to, you know, keep watch over me if you don’t want to,” Stiles said, almost echoing Derek’s thoughts.

Derek didn’t want to leave, and that thought confused him. He didn’t mind listening to Stiles ramble about his life and he didn’t mind sitting in silence with him. Maybe Derek just didn’t see people in person enough, and he was attaching himself to the first thing to come his way. Whatever the reason, Derek decided not to think about it.

“I’ll stay,” Derek said, hesitantly. “If that’s okay.”

Stiles nodded to him, before sitting down in the same spot as last time, a small smile on his face. He slipped of his backpack, taking out a container with a sandwich in it. Derek stared at him a moment, thinking about something he was trying hard to ignore.

This was his sacred place, a place he came to remember his family. It was one of the last places they were all happy together. And Derek knew sometimes people found their way here, like Scott obviously had. But Stiles had purposefully found his way here, and Derek had helped him – had let him. It was an uneasy thought for Derek, letting someone in like this. And how easily it had happened.

* * *

Stiles finished his lunch faster than he thought he would. At least when he was eating he had something to do with his mouth. Now, he wasn’t sure what to do. Was this a sit in silence and reflect kind of thing, or was Stiles allowed to talk this time? Stiles took the safe route and stayed silent, which wasn’t exactly an easy feat. Scott would be impressed; twice now, Stiles had sat in silence for more than five minutes. 

Stiles kept sneaking peeks at Derek’s face. He looked pensive, but less sad than last time. His thick eyebrows were scrunched inwards a little, as if he was concentrating hard. It amused Stiles a bit, that they could be in such a relaxing place, where you could let go of all your thoughts, but all Derek seemed to be doing was thinking. Thinking too much.

It felt like a very long time before they both seemed to move. The sun was starting to set, and Stiles knew he had to leave now if he wanted to get back before dark. Stiles assumed Derek knew this too, as they came to a silent understanding, rising from their places on the grass. It was like a spell had been broken as they walked away from the spot. Things were less quiet already, and Stiles had no problem opening his mouth to talk again.

Stiles was already used to Derek’s silence but also knew that he was always listening. It was nice, having someone listen, even though Stiles said the most mundane things. Occasionally Derek would comment, or grunt in reply. Stiles held off asking him any questions, as he seemed like the kind of person who didn’t like people prying into his life. He did live in the middle of the woods, after all.

Just like the time before, they reached Stiles’ car and turned to each other to say goodbye. In a way, Stiles felt guilty, leaving Derek all alone. But he had to keep reminding himself that Derek had his own life, and Stiles was just a visitor.

“Well…goodbye again, Derek,” Stiles said with a small smile.

Derek seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. “If you’re going to walk out here often, you should do it earlier; it can get dangerous after dark.”

“Will I get eaten by a wolf?” Stiles joked.

Derek’s face darkened. “Something like that.”

After a small awkward pause, Stiles laughed off Derek’s odd comment. “Right, well, I’ll take your advice, mountain man.”

“Mountain Man?” Derek questioned, eyebrows scrunching together adorably.

“Ah, yeah, that’s what I call you when I talk to Scott.” Stiles blushed. “Sorry, dude.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me dude, or mountain man…just call me Derek.”

“You got it.” Stiles turned his back to Derek then, and walked to his car, only turning back one last time to wave to Derek.

* * *

When Stiles returned home, Scott and Kira were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kira was wearing one of Scott’s shirts, her legs laying over his lap. A small smile formed on Stiles’ face at how comfy and happy they are. Stiles dropped his bag by the door and chucked his keys on the bench, walking over to the armchair next to the couch and flopping down. 

“The sexiled man returns!” Scott said, goofy grin on his face.

Kira rolled her eyes but blushed a deep red. “Sorry for kicking you out, Stiles.”

Stiles waved a hand at her. “It’s alright, I had things to do, people to see, ya know.”

“He means Derek the Mountain Man,” Scott whispered in Kira’s ear.

“You know I can hear you right?” Stiles said, putting his feet up. “You’re terrible at whispering.”

* * *

Derek got comfortable on his couch, placing his laptop on the coffee table in front of him in preparation for his weekly Skype date with Boyd and Erica. Soon the annoying noise of an incoming call filled the room and Boyd and Erica’s faces filled the screen. 

“Heeey, Der-bear, hows it going?” Erica said, shoving her face right in the camera.

Thankfully, Boyd pulled her back and Derek, although used to her behavior, still wondered if she ever grew up.

“Hi guys.” Derek smiled at them and Boyd nodded back to him. “I’m doing well, everything’s just like usual out here.”

Erica pouted. “Nothing new and exciting?”

Derek weighed up the pros and cons of telling them about Stiles. On one hand, Erica probably wouldn’t stop bugging him about it and beg him to rope Stiles into a Skype call with her. But on the other hand, he really wanted to tell someone about it all. And he was sure they’d be proud of him for having _some_ human interaction.

“Actually, there is something. A while ago someone was walking in the woods, and he got lost, so I helped him out. He came back today.”

Boyd raised an eyebrow. “Someone, a stranger, walked into your territory and you didn’t just ignore it or tell them to go away? You actually helped?”

“Ah, yes,” Derek said sheepishly. “He could’ve died out there.”

Erica shook her head. “Uh huh, sure. Is he cute?”

“I knew you’d ask this! I don’t know, he’s alright I guess.” Pictures of Stiles’ lips and moles freckled across his face and even his hair that’s spiked up at the front, popped into Derek’s head without permission.

Derek swallowed before continuing. “He talks a lot, it’s actually kind of annoying. I’ve learnt so many details about his life. Honestly, he’s probably a bit too trusting of me.”

“Does he have a name?” Erica asked.

“Stiles.”

Erica pulled a face at that. “What kind of a name is ‘Stiles’?”

Derek shrugged. It was something that he’d asked himself too.

Boyd snaked his arms around Erica, who rested her head against his chest.  “Well, whatever his name is, and whatever he looks like, we’re glad you’ve put yourself out there. It’s been a while.”

Erica hummed. “What he said.”

Derek cleared his throat. “Thanks man. Anyway, how have you guys been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [@gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


	3. You know. The usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have thrown my posting schedule out the window because I just want to get right into the action asap! Plus I'm about to begin working on another project, so I have to get this one out. I hope no one minds :)
> 
> Beta'd by Syd (sydburf.tumblr.com)

For the first time in a long time, Derek was truly bored. When he chose to live by himself in such a secluded area, he knew what he was getting into, and up until now, he had had no problem with entertaining himself or just relaxing in the silence. Usually he would clean, cook and read; sometimes he’d even write pieces for his own works or go into town to shop or have a coffee. Being alone had never bothered Derek – until now.

Restless, Derek decided to take the small walk to the waterhole with the intention of hopefully thinking over things and figuring everything out there. But after sitting there for a few minutes, it didn’t take much thought to pinpoint what was wrong. After sitting with Stiles, only two times, he was used to it. Which was absurd to Derek.

This place, this beautiful place, was for him to think about his family, but instead he found himself thinking about Stiles. Derek thought about things he hadn’t let himself think for a very long time; how nice it was to listen to someone, to actually want to learn about them. Another part of Derek seemed more interested in Stiles’ physical features; his impossibly smooth skin, spotted with moles that Derek couldn’t help but want to memorize or his surprisingly lean muscle that Derek just wanted to _touch_. He tried to push those thoughts away, letting himself keep pretending that he didn’t think of Stiles’ as anything but a friend.

Derek didn’t know what to do with all the things he was feeling, but he could almost hear Erica in his head telling him that it was okay to want things. That it was okay to move on and live his life. Not everyone was going to hurt him. Derek wanted to believe those words so badly, but he also couldn’t help to want to take things slow, to get to know everything he could about Stiles. Maybe he was just getting attached to the first person to come into his life that had shown the tiniest bit of kindness to him. Or maybe Stiles really was beginning to mean something to him.

* * *

Stiles was waiting in line at the closest Starbucks when he got a text from Scott.

‘Do you know why Lydia is sitting on our couch? Did you give her a key?’

Stiles nearly let out the most unmanly squeal before remembering he was in a public place. When he reached the counter, he ordered an extra coffee for Lydia, his other best friend who he hadn’t seen in months. Stiles was already mentally preparing a list of things he had to tell her and things he had to ask her about. Scott was a great friend, but sometimes Stiles need a friend who was a little…tougher. Lydia wasn’t afraid to give it to Stiles straight.

Stiles all but kicked down his front door, which didn’t even seem to startle Lydia one bit. She was sitting on the couch, legs crossed with mug in her hand.

“Oh good, you bought me proper coffee.” She said, not even bothering to say hello.

Lydia placed the mug on the coffee table with a look of disgust and reached a hand out, waiting for Stiles to hand her a cup. “You really need to stock your kitchen properly.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ve missed you too, Lydia.”

Stiles sat down next to Lydia on the couch, getting comfortable because he’s knew they are going to be talking for a while. They had a lot to catch up on.

“Where’s Scott? I thought he’d be here.” Stiles asked.

“He went out.” Lydia flapped a hand. “Something about giving us bro-time.”

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned. “How’s Allison? I see you’ve abandoned her to come here.”

“Allison is fine and she can handle herself without me.” Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Unlike some people.”

“Hey! I’ve been handling myself just fine, thank you very much.”

Lydia just shook her head. “That’s yet to be decided.”

They talked about her for a while, and Stiles got updates on every aspect of Lydia and Allison’s relationship (and that’s _every_ aspect. Lydia and Stiles had no secrets. Lord knows Scott didn’t want to hear half the things he told Lydia.) And Lydia told Stiles about the work she’d been doing in the mathematics department at her school. As per usual her teachers and classmates were amazed with her talents. Then it was Stiles’ turn to share and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back about Derek. He started by telling Lydia about the mess he’d made of himself during finals week, a look of disgust on her face as he described his behavior. Then about how Scott practically blackmailed him into going outside for a walk in the woods.

“Remind me to get Scott a special gift,” Lydia said, tapping her takeaway cup thoughtfully.

“I will.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Anyway, so I was walking through the woods and I got lost. That’s on Scott, so maybe don’t get him a gift.”

Lydia huffed out an annoyed breath. “Continue." 

“I was pretty sure I was going to die, but this guy who lives out there, Derek, must’ve seen me and he showed me this cool ass place and then took me back to the car.”

“That’s a little creepy, don’t you think?” Lydia asked, skeptical.

Stiles thought about it for a second. “Well…no? I don’t know. He’s really nice, and he probably just didn’t want someone dying in his backyard or something.”

“You like him,” Lydia stated a little smugly.

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know him.”

“Have you seen him again?”

“Yes.” Stiles sighed. “But I’ve only been back that once.”

Lydia seemed to digest that information and think over it thoroughly.

“Alright, there’s an easy fix to this.” Stiles leaned forward and nodded, as if to say, ‘ _go on’_. “You just get to know him. If he’s not a creep as you say, just go back and see him.”

“Ugh.” Stiles flopped back in his seat. “You make it seem like such a simple solution.”

“It really isn’t that hard, Stiles.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been in a solid relationship for years now. You can’t talk.” Stiles said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Lydia looked ready to slap Stiles. “Stop being an idiot and overanalyzing things. Do what I say, okay? What have you got to lose?”

“Ugh, you’re so right.” Stiles sighed in defeat. “Damn, I love you, Lydia.”

“I’m always right, and I know you love me; that’s why you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Lydia said smugly, standing up and heading over to scope out Stiles’ room. “There better not be any…suspicious stains on your sheets." 

* * *

So there Stiles was, taking Lydia’s advice (like he usually did; she _was_ a genius after all) and standing at the edge of the woods, ready to trek to wherever it was that Derek could be found. He was also taking Derek’s advice, leaving early in the morning so that he wouldn’t be out in the woods too late. He wasn’t sure what was out in the woods that would get to him, but he took the advice none-the-less. Derek was a mountain man. That thought made Stiles giggle to himself as he began his walk. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to find Stiles, and that fact didn’t really shock him. What else was Derek to do all day out there in the woods other than hear and see people walk through what could quite possibly be his backyard? Plus, Stiles _had_ been stomping extra loudly to alert the world of his presence.

Derek smiled at him, a small gentle smile, and Stiles’ heart melted just a little bit and he thought to himself ‘ _Oh. Oh! Maybe everything will work out just fine._ ’ Stiles scrunched up his nose at the thought. He was such a sap and needed to chill out if _a smile_ could make him that weak. Stiles quickly plastered a smile on his own face so he didn’t seem like an asshole.

“The usual?” Derek asked when he came to stand next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded, and they were on their way, the path almost beginning to become familiar to Stiles. They made it there in no time, and soon they were sitting and relaxing in silence, occasionally commenting on something.

“Is there another exciting reason as to why you’re here this time?” Derek asked.

“Well Lydia came over and we just talked and talked and I told her about you and so, I just thought I’d come say hi.” Stiles forgot to mention whom Lydia was, but by this point, Derek was used to Stiles talking about random people.

Derek blushed, turning his head to hide it. Stiles had come out here to see _him_.  

“Is she your girlfriend?”

At first, Derek thought he’s said something truly awful or wrong, because Stiles looked at him with no expression for a whole five seconds, but then burst out laughing.

“No, no, no,” Stiles gasped out, clutching at his side. “I mean, a long time ago I was totally in love with her, but man, if I even tried to kiss her, she’d cut all my fingers off.”

Derek must have looked a little shocked by that statement, as Stiles rushed to say more.

“Wait, wait, she’s not a bad person, I mean, she _is_ terrifying but she’s also my best friend and she gives the _best damn advice ever_. But anyway, no, she’s not my girlfriend; I’ve found that after much research, I swing mostly the other way, you know?”

“Much research?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I realize how that sounds, yes.” It was Stiles’ turn to blush. "And hey, I'm sorry for talking about myself all the time. I haven't really given you the chance to talk about, ya know, you."

Derek startled at this. " Oh, um-"

Stiles panicked. "I mean, you don't have to! I just talk about myself all the time and I didn't want you to think I don't care you what you've got to say and your life and stuff..."

Derek placed a gentle hand on Stiles' knee. "I get it Stiles. I guess I'm more of a listener? And I don't talk to people much, so I'm not used to it. But you can ask me anything and I'll try my best to answer." 

"Okay." Stiles nodded, "Why do you live out here - alone?" 

“Straight to it, huh?” Derek thought about how to answer for a moment.

He couldn’t exactly say that he was a werewolf, who had fallen in love with a hunter and ended up getting his entire family killed and that’s why he was out here alone. Because he was scared to trust others and be around people, had no social skills and only two other friends. He just couldn’t tell Stiles all that yet.

“I like it, being out in nature and being alone is just easier for me.” Derek looked at Stiles. “You’ve probably noticed I’m not a people person.”

Stiles snorted. He had picked up on that. Stiles kept asking questions and Derek answered them as best he could. Some were random, like favorite color or if he preferred DC or Marvel. Others were trickier for Derek to answer. Anything to do with his early life or before he moved to the woods, he attempted to evade with short answers.

Stiles learned a lot about Derek and it was probably the longest conversation that they’d ever had; with both of them talking in full sentences. This is what Lydia meant when she said to get to know him, Stiles thinks, and it really wasn’t that hard. God, he’d been stupid, this was so easy. And Stiles enjoyed learning about Derek, he liked it. Normally, he could talk and talk, but sitting and listening to Derek was just as good as that.

Derek checked the time and noticed that it was creeping into the afternoon. Stiles noticed him checking and laughed.

“I guess I should get going, before the wolves come and eat me.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, suddenly stern. “It can get pretty dangerous around here.”

Because Derek looked so serious, so suddenly, Stiles just nodded and got up from where he was sitting on the ground. Derek did the same, and they began walking back together. This time, the walk back was mostly silent. They had both talked so much during the day that the silence on the way back was welcome.

Soon they reached the edge and said their goodbyes, Derek watching as Stiles made his way back to his car. Derek felt light, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after talking to Stiles. It felt good to talk to someone, someone who didn’t already know about him. It was like a fresh start.


	4. I live in my own little world. But it's ok, you're welcome here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are really changing up :)
> 
> Beta'd by Syd (sydburf.tumblr.com)

The new semester started up again and before Stiles knew it, he was drowning in homework and assignments yet again. Stiles’ life boiled down to eating, sleeping, working and playing video games with Scott. On weekends, Stiles dedicated one day to catching up and one day to himself, to do whatever he wanted. Which often meant going to see Derek or going out with his friends. Since the time Stiles went and saw Derek and they actually started talking, Stiles had been to see Derek again a couple of times.

It was like a switch had been flipped and whenever they hung out together at their spot in the woods, they talked. Derek would tell Stiles about his day, even though he didn’t do much he still had a few things to update Stiles on. Like the old ladies at the store who doted on Derek, always asking him if he was okay or lonely, if he needed a lady friend. That made Stiles crack up, the thought that some old ladies were trying to set Derek up with some woman in town.

Stiles also began to hear more about Derek’s friends, Erica and Boyd and how they Skyped often.

“Do you miss them?” Stiles asked one time. 

“Sometimes.” Derek answered, but he wasn’t able to tell Stiles just how much he missed them.

Around full moons was when Derek felt the loneliest. When he was younger, full moons were about pack. The family would all gather and have a huge meal, the night ending in a pack run through the woods around their house. Derek always felt like he belonged on those nights. At school, he felt like he couldn’t be himself around anyone, always having to hide a part of himself. But on full moons, Derek didn’t have to hide. He felt free, running through the trees with his family – the people just like him.

A part of Derek wanted to tell Stiles this, wanted to share everything but knew he couldn’t. Stiles wasn’t ready, and Derek didn’t know him well enough yet.

“But I need to be out here, and they get it. We talk a lot anyway.”

Stiles accepted that easily. “Do they know about me?”

Derek blushed. “Yeah, I might’ve mentioned you once or twice.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles grinned but was curious to know what Derek had said about him. “What do they think?”

“They want to meet you, to meet the person that apparently bought me about of my shell. I think Erica mostly just wants to know if you’re cute.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her and see what’s she’s got to say. How’d you guys all meet?”

“College.”

Stiles gasped. “You had a life?”

“You’re a dumbass.” Derek lightly punched Stiles’ arm. “Yeah, I had a life.”

Stiles whacked Derek back like the immature person he was. “What did you study?”

“Literature,” Derek answered, looking embarrassed. “I like to read, and uh, write sometimes too.”

Stiles picked up that this was probably not something Derek revealed very often.

“That’s pretty awesome, man. Maybe I can read something sometime?”

“Maybe. What are you studying?”

“Criminology.”

And just like that, Stiles was back to talking about himself for another half hour. Derek never seemed to mind.

* * *

When the weekend finally came around, Stiles was done. It was mid-semester and he was desperate for a break. He felt like he’d only slept a total of six hours the entire week and all he’d been thinking about was escaping into the woods and seeing Derek. It was like whenever he went to see him, he entered a whole other world. A world where stress and school just didn’t exist.

On Friday night, Stiles went to bed at 8:30 and slept until one in the afternoon the next day. Although he’d slept for 17 hours, Stiles was still tired, but he pushed himself up and out of bed anyway. He dragged himself into the shower and stood under the warm spray for too long, trying to wake himself up. When he stumbled out into the lounge room, Scott and Kira were huddled on the couch, watching Netflix.

“Oh, you’re alive,” Scott said, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
“Ha ha, Scott, hilarious,” Stiles said sarcastically. 

“We were getting worried about you, Stiles,” Kira soothed. “We were going to check on you soon.

Stiles pointed a finger at Kira. “You I like.”

Stiles then left them alone, going into the kitchen (you couldn’t really call it a separate room, there wasn’t even a wall between the lounge and kitchen) and busied himself with trying to make something that was somewhat nutritional and not heated up leftovers that’d been in the fridge for a questionable amount of time.

By the time Stiles had finished eating (two meals) and spent time with Scott and Kira watching TV (HGTV re-runs), it was getting well into the afternoon. Against better judgment, which Stiles did not have at the present moment, he got up and decided it was time to see Derek. After a quick goodbye to Scott and Kira, Stiles was on his way. 

* * *

It was just after four o’clock in the afternoon when Derek heard the telltale sound of Stiles thumping through the woods. At first Derek was confused. Usually Stiles would come see him early in the morning or around lunch time, always gone before two. It made Derek worry; why was Stiles here? Had something happened?

He set aside his laptop that’d he’d been typing away on and quickly laced his shoes, making it to the door and out to Stiles in record time. When he saw Stiles, though, he doesn’t look panicked or like he needed to tell Derek something; he just looked _tired_.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked cautiously, as if Stiles might pass out any second.

“Is it illegal to come see you now?” Stiles grumbled jokingly.

“No,” Derek said, trying his best not to smile. “But I have said in the past, _repeatedly_ , that you shouldn’t come out here late.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What time is it?”

Now Derek was even more concerned. “It’s just after four.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Stiles whispered to himself gently. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was. Honestly. I’ve had a killer week.”

“Alright, we’ll just have to make this a quick one then.” Stiles grinned at Derek. “What?”

“A quickie,” Stiles said, before cracking up laughing.

Derek didn’t bother replying. Instead he began walking, and Stiles followed, still laughing.

* * *

Stiles didn’t talk much this time, and Derek thought it might be because he was just too tired. It wasn’t awkward when they didn’t talk; it was actually quite relaxing and Derek didn’t feel the need to fill the silence (it wasn’t like he would anyway). But Derek was conscious of the time. It was getting late and although he had tried to stop Stiles was visiting later in the evening, he still ended up doing it. Derek couldn’t bring himself to blame Stiles entirely though; Stiles _was_ tried, and Derek understood. He knew what it was like to be swamped.

But Derek didn’t know all the ‘wolves in his area. He was technically an omega (his pack living so far away from him) and beyond asking the local Alpha for permission to live on the land, he hadn’t come into contact with anyone else like him. Occasionally he would hear howls, particularly on full moons and would see a wolf now and then during the night. Derek worried that one day, Stiles would be around after dark or during a full moon and see something he shouldn’t. Or get hurt. And the thought of Stiles getting hurt made Derek’s chest ache.

“Do you have a job?” Stiles asked, snapping Derek out of his worried spiral of thoughts. “You’re always here when I turn up and you haven’t mentioned anything about one.”

“No, I don’t have one.” Derek replied abruptly, knowing where this conversation would lead.

Stiles let out an impatient sound. “Just…no? You have great communication skills.”

“I don’t need a job.” Derek paused. “My…family died. They were pretty wealthy to begin with, so I have everything that was left to me. Plus insurance, you know? And I don’t really need many things.”

“Oh. Sorry for pushing,” Stiles said, but didn’t ask for any details, which Derek was grateful for.

There’s a lull in the conversation.

“My mom died, when I was ten.” Stiles added, almost as an afterthought, trying to tell Derek that he understood.

Derek turned to him, hand reaching out to touch Stiles’ without thinking. Stiles squeezed his hand back tightly.

“Just me and my dad now.”

“And what does he think of you walking into the woods on a regular basis to meet a stranger.”

Stiles snorted. “He doesn’t need to know. Anyway, he’d probably love it out here.”

Derek hummed thoughtfully. “My sisters would’ve liked it out here.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand.  “Yeah?”  
  
“My little sister, Cora, probably would’ve loved swimming in the water hole.”

A small smile formed on Derek’s face as he imaged Cora there with them.

“Derek?”

“Mm?”

“You’re not really a stranger anymore.”

Derek couldn’t reply to that. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he was just _so glad_ Stiles was there with him. For such a long time, Derek had forced himself to be alone, convinced that it was what he needed. After a while, being so isolated just became the normal for him, and he got used to it. But Stiles had disrupted that, and Derek was so thankful. He hadn’t noticed, but he was sick of being alone.

* * *

The sun had begun to set a while ago, and Derek couldn’t bring himself to move. He knew it was his rule not to be out in the woods late, and he still wanted to keep it, but Stiles hand was still in his and Derek didn’t want to let go. Stiles looked content and Derek didn’t want to disrupt anything and make Stiles go home.

But once the sun was gone and it was getting hard to see, Derek knew they had to leave. Gently, Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand before letting go.

“Stiles, it’s late.”

Stiles sighed sadly and frowned. “Right. I guess I should go home.”

Derek didn’t exactly decide he wasn’t going to let Stiles go, it just happened.

“Follow me.” He said, leading the way as he knew Stiles’ general clumsiness and human eyes wouldn’t get him far.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t bother answering him, he’d find out soon enough.

* * *

Before Stiles knew it, they came to a clearing and a small house (or really, a cute cottage style house) came into view. Stiles was so shocked that Derek had bought him to _his house_ , that he stopped walking.

“Derek, this is your house!” Stiles said, and Derek stopped walking, turning to face him. “You actually live somewhere, I almost believed you lived in a cave.”

Derek, like many other times Stiles had made ridiculous comments, didn’t bother acknowledging it, turning back around and going to his front door. Stiles followed him, almost bursting with how curious he was to see Derek’s home.

But one thought did spring into mind that made him think. “Derek, if you live here, how to you always hear me coming?”

That made Derek pause. “I have good hearing.”

Stiles snorted. Good hearing? To be able to hear Stiles coming from that far away, Derek had to have _excellent_ hearing. Magical hearing. But as soon as Stiles made it through Derek’s door, he no longer cared about Derek’s hearing abilities.

The inside of Derek’s home was, in one word, _cozy_. It was small, but not suffocating. The front door opened to a small sitting area with a sofa that faced a window (no television, Stiles noticed). Behind the sofa was a small table with two chairs, a few books piled there. There were books everywhere: on the table, next to the sofa and the huge bookcase the sat in one corner of the room. A partition separated the kitchen from the room and there was also a small hall, which Stiles assumed led to Derek’s bedroom and a bathroom.

It was such a homey home. Stiles wasn’t sure what he had expected, but this fit just perfectly.

“I was actually planning a trip to the store tomorrow, so I don’t really have much in the way of food.” Derek said from the kitchen, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

“Oh, that’s alright.” Stiles said, slipping of his shoes. “I’m not picky. In fact, you don’t even have to feed me.”

Stiles walked over to the kitchen, making himself at home and leaning against the counter. He quickly pulled out his phone, shooting a text to Scott saying that he was staying the night. He didn’t need Scott thinking he was dead and buried underneath some pine needles. Although he didn’t want Scott to think he was out sleeping with Derek either…Small sacrifices.

Derek had the fridge open and was peering inside. Stiles was not giving Derek an inappropriate looking over, no he was not (he totally was).

“Of course I’m going to feed you.” Derek admonished, closing the fridge and turning around. “I’ve only got leftover takeout, though. Fried rice.”

Puzzled, Stiles asked, “Where do you get takeout around here?”

Derek gave him a look that scream ‘ _are you serious?_ ’. “I walk.”

Stiles just shook his head silently to himself. Derek was so weird! Wouldn’t the takeout just get cold? And who even wants to put in that amount of effort to get a crappy takeaway meal.

Although, once Derek had heat up the rice, Stiles didn’t care about how Derek got it. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. It was probably gross how fast he ate, and embarrassing. But Derek didn’t seem fazed. That was something Stiles liked about him; he didn’t seem to be judging Stiles, or if he was, he was very good at hiding it.

After the meal, Derek went down the hall and came back with a blanket and pillow, laying them down on the sofa. Once he set it down, he stood awkwardly on the spot and Stiles took pity on him.

“I guess you’re not used to having people over.” Stiles smiled. “I’m pretty tired so I’ll crash fast. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Derek gave him a sharp nod, looking relieved. “Right, goodnight, Stiles. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Derek turned and went down the hall, going to his bedroom. There’s a part of Stiles that couldn’t help but want to follow Derek, to keep talking to him and lay with him all night. He wondered what it would be like to wake up tangled in Derek’s sheet, snuggled close. Stiles stopped himself from going too far with those thoughts though. He had something special with Derek and he wasn’t ready to lose that somehow by doing something stupid.


	5. Underrated, wholesome experiences: Grocery shopping with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ~~This chapter has not been beta'd yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!~~
> 
> \- 20/6/18 Updated with beta'd version
> 
> \- Maybe it’s just me, but I strongly dislike writing and reading texting scenes, so I’m sorry there is a bit of texting in this :O

Derek woke up slowly, the memory of the day before coming back to him. Stiles was out on his sofa, no more than a few strides away. It was an odd thing to know; usually it was as if when Stiles left, he stopped existing. But now, he was still in Derek’s world - in Derek’s house.

Derek checked the time on his phone (ignoring all the messages from Erica asking if he was going to ‘bang’ Stiles) and saw that it was 8:30. Time to get up. Derek slipped on a t-shirt and sweats, quickly smoothing the covers of his bed over and fixing the pillows. As quietly as he could, Derek made his way to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Stiles cured up on the sofa, still dead to the world.

Derek couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face and the warm feeling that spread over his chest. Stiles looked so much younger when he was asleep, his face smooth and worry free. He looked soft and cute and all Derek wanted to do was pull him close and cuddle him. Derek shook his head. He’d been staring long enough and he didn’t want to be creepy.

Derek continued to the kitchen, trying his best to push Stiles out of his mind as he scrounged up ingredients to make some pancakes. It was hard to forget about Stiles when Derek could hear his soft breathing and slow, steady heartbeat. It was soothing to Derek.

Derek tried to be quiet as he worked but thankfully, Stiles seemed to be a heavy sleeper. By the time he was finished and a stack of pancakes on a plate were in hand, Stiles was still asleep. Derek dreaded waking him up. Stiles looked so comfortable and Derek didn’t want to disrupt him. But also had no idea how to politely wake somebody up. If it were Erica, he’d just throw something at her.

Derek made his way over to the couch. Gently, he placed a hand on Stiles’ arm and shook. Stiles grumbled and wriggled, not waking up but instead just rearranging himself on the couch. Derek rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Stiles, wake up,” Derek said. He shook Stiles again.

“Go away, Scott,” Stiles mumbled and Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

Hearing Derek’s laugh must have alerted Stiles to the fact that he wasn’t Scott, and he opened his eyes.

“I’ve made some pancakes and I can also get coffee,” Derek told him.

Stiles just blinked at him, lifting at hand to rub at his eyes. It didn’t seem like he was a morning person at all. Derek found it rather endearing. Slowly, Stiles stretched out his arms and legs, rubbed his neck and stood up. Derek guided him over to the small table, setting down a plate and adding a few pancakes, sliding over some syrup in case Stiles wanted it. While Stiles started devouring the pancakes, Derek made some coffee and bought that over too.

Stiles ate like he talked: a lot and fast. But he didn’t talk at all while he ate. Derek wasn’t sure if it was _because_ he was eating, or because it was morning and words just weren’t happening yet. They ate quickly, and before Derek knew it, it was that awkward stage where they were sitting in silence and someone had to talk.

Stiles caved in first. “So, what are you doing today?”

“Probably just groceries today.” Derek stacked the plates, ready to carry over to the sink. “And you?”

“Nothing. How about I come with you?” Stiles asked quickly.

Derek paused. It was an odd thought, being around Stiles outside of the woods. But in a way, it shouldn’t have been; he _had_ just spent the night in Derek’s house.

“I mean, I don’t have to. It was just a thought.” Stiles interrupted his thoughts.

Derek must have been thinking for too long. Stiles’ heartbeat had picked up, panicked.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty mundane,” Derek asked.

Relief flooded Stiles’ face. “Are you kidding? I can’t wait to see you being a normal man, all out in the real world and everything.”

Derek groaned. It was going to be awful. 

* * *

Stiles never thought he’d end up in a situation like this with Derek: pushing a cart through the supermarket, dodging old ladies and getting ridiculously healthy food selections. It all felt rather domestic and it was messing with Stiles’ head.

Honestly, the day had started off better than any day in Stiles’ life. The first thing Stiles saw when he woke up was Derek’s face and it wasn’t a dream. A perfect start. And then Derek had made him breakfast and given him coffee. It was all too good to be true, so when Derek said he was going out, Stiles couldn’t just let him go. The good morning had to continue, even if Stiles forced it a little bit.

Although he hadn’t known that it would mean getting the dirtiest looks from several of the elderly cashiers. For some reason, it seemed his mere presence around Derek was the worst thing imaginable.

“Derek,” Stiles said, tugging on Derek’s sleeve. “I think they wanna kill me.” 

Derek laughed while he carefully selected a good trail mix. “Don’t complain, you wanted to come.”

“I didn’t ask to get murdered by their looks!” 

“They’re harmless.” Derek rolled his eyes.  

Between trying to keep up with Derek (who seemed to want to get shopping over and done with as quickly as possible) and trying not to get rammed with a stack of carts that Old Lady Ethel was pushing into the bay, Stiles still managed to be awed by Derek being normal. Derek being a person outside of the woods! Derek smiling as he purchased apples! It was all too much for Stiles - literally. It was hard to ignore how hard he was falling for Derek. All the domestic stuff just wasn’t helping at all.

At the checkout, Stiles noticed a problem.

“Derek, how are you supposed to carry all this back to your house?”

There were like, ten bags. Ten full bags. How did Derek usually carry everything back?

“I’ll carry it,” Derek said. It sounded pretty much like ‘ _duh_ ’.

“You can’t possibly carry all this, especially that far.”

Derek was looking at him like he was an idiot. “Yes, I can. Some people actually have muscles.”

Stiles rubbed his arms self-consciously. He had muscles! Small ones, hidden ones. Derek did have a rather muscular build but…surely it wasn’t normal to be able to carry that much? And for that long? Stiles tried not to think about it too much as they trekked back to Derek’s place. Once they arrived and all the groceries were put away in their respective places, Stiles stood awkwardly in the kitchen, fiddling with his hands.

“I guess I should go back now, Scott probably wants physical proof that I’m, you know, not dead.”

Derek nodded swiftly. “Of course. I’ll walk you back.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Stiles started, holding up his hands. “Don’t want to feel guilty for making you escort me everywhere.”

Derek did his classic Derek eye roll. “I don’t mind, Stiles. In fact, I prefer making sure you don’t trip over and break something.”

Stiles grumbled that that would never happen as he made his way out the door. Every time Stiles made the journey back to his car after seeing Derek, it seemed to get shorter and shorter, but this time it seemed to only take seconds and Stiles didn’t like that at all. He didn’t really want to leave Derek, even if the rational part of his brain told him that he could come back at any time.

Once they reached Stiles’ car and before Derek could turn and walk back to his house, Stiles quickly turned to face him.

“Can I have your number?” Stiles blurted out. “Uh, so maybe I can give you warning when I come here or…maybe talk to you or maybe I can ask you to venture further out one day?”

Derek looked confused for a moment. “Sure, Stiles, but I did ‘venture out’ today.”

“Ugh.” Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. “I mean further than that, Derek!”

“If you’re fishing for something in particular, just ask.”

“Well I just thought that now I’ve seen _your_ hovel, you can see mine!”

Derek grinned. “Just text me, Stiles.”

And with that he gently shoved Stiles towards the Jeep, and turned to make his way back home. 

* * *

Stiles came home to the usual: Scott and Kira curled up on the couch. Stiles wasn’t sure why after all the time Kira spent at their place, she didn’t just move in. But he guessed that was something for those two to figure out in their relationship. Stiles was only a little bit envious of that (maybe a lot). He sometimes daydreamed about being in such a relationship like theirs, moving in with someone and doing all the domestic things. Now more than ever those daydreams featured Derek.

Stiles said hello to them, before retreating to the bathroom to shower, as it was something he hadn’t done in probably a few days. Scott may have missed him but he surely wouldn’t’ve wanted to sit with a Stiles who hadn’t washed. When he reemerged, Scott and Kira had made room for him on the couch so that they’d all fit squished together. Stiles wiggled himself in and tipped his head onto Scott’s shoulder, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. 

“What’s up buddy?” Scott asked. “Something wrong?”

Stiles sighed. “No, it’s just tiring being out and about all day with someone you like. But not in a bad way. Ugh, does that even make sense?”

“Is it because you’re with Derek, but you’re not really _with_ Derek?” Kira piped up.

“Yes! That’s exactly it. I’m tired from holding myself back.” Stiles paused for a moment. “But, I got his number and I have to text him!”

Scott held up his hand up for a high five and Stiles complied from the awkward angle he was sitting at. Stiles then shimmied his phone out of his pocket and opened up his contacts, ready to message Derek. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a minute, unable to type anything. Stiles couldn’t help but feel nervous; texting was just another new step in their relationship – like going to his house or….well, that was a pretty big step within itself.

Stiles lifted his head and shifted to the side. He felt itchy and uncomfortable. He was nervous that somehow, he was going to mess things up by inviting Derek over and into his world. The possibility of having Derek in his space was both enticing and terrifying and even though Stiles wanted it so badly, he couldn’t make himself move his fingers and text Derek.

Stiles flopped to the side again and Scott whacked him.

“What the fuck, dude?”

Stiles let out a sound that sounded like a dying animal. “I can’t do it. I can’t text him.”

“Stiles, you just gotta do it,” Scott said gently.

“He’s right, rip the band aide off,” Kira agreed.

_Ugh,_ Stiles thought. They were totally right. He looked back at his phone and typed out the text.  


_\- how about next weekend?_  


The reply was almost immediate.

   
**\- Is this you, Stiles?**  


Shit. Stiles had forgotten they hadn’t texted before and Derek didn’t have his number.

_\- yeah, it is. sorry._  
  
   
**\- That’s alright. What’s happening next weekend?  
**  

Stiles bit his lip. Derek texted exactly like he talked and it made Stiles instantly feel a bit more comfortable.  


_\- hopefully ur not doing anything and can come to my place?_  


**\- I’m not doing anything.**  
  
  
_\- so is that a yes?_  
  
   
**\- Yes, Stiles, it is.**

 

Stiles let out an excited squeal which made Scott jump and Kira look alarmed. They both looked at him expectantly.  
  
“Derek’s coming here next weekend!” Stiles almost shouted.  


“That’s great, Stiles!” Kira said.

“Can we meet him?” Scott asked eagerly.

Stiles nodded. “Of course.”  
 

**\- There’s just one problem.**  


Stiles’ smile slid off his face and Scott, noticing this, started to panic. “What? What is it, man?”

Stiles didn’t reply, instead texting back at lightning speed.  


_\- problem?_  
  
   
**\- I don’t own a car.**  


Relief flood through Stiles’ mind and he let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.  


_\- i’ll come get you dw  
_  
   
**\- Are you sure?  
**  
   
_\- of course, i’ll be there at 10  
_  
  
**\- I’ll see you then, Stiles  
**  
  
_\- my friends are excited to meet the mountain behind the man_  
  
  
**\- If you ever say that again, I’m not coming**  


“Well, Stiles?” Scott asked impatiently.

Stiles forgot they were waiting on him for answers. “It’s all good, I just gotta pick him up.”

Kira squealed. “This is so exciting, Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
